Uptown Girl
by harleyquinn2587
Summary: Anastasia Petrovsky was running her NYC restaurant perfectly. In walks Ryan Murphy, and her life changes forever. She meets her idols...and the one man who could complete her world...Darren Criss. What will she do when she's offered a chance to be someone other than what he family expected? [Rated M for later chapters and references to alcohol. You have been warned.]
1. Last Friday Night

HI! So, this is new to me. I'm not too sure where this is going or how it will turn out. I do know it is Darren Criss/ OFC.

I hope you like this…Please review?

Harley3

**Uptown Girl**

"Good morning, Ana!"

"Nick. Did you receive the last shipment of oysters?"

"Yeah, the tags are in the binder where they belong."

I must have missed them. I never thought taking over the restaurant from my parents was going to be such hard work. At 24 years old, I was entirely too young to take on this responsibility. My father was sick and my mother wanted to take care of him full time. It was only logical that I took over the business when I graduated culinary school. The day after I came home with my degree I hand, I was in the restaurant running dinner service.

I was just grateful business wasn't failing. In fact, it was expanding. Regular customers complimented new items on the menu. They raved about updates on classics. I was also incredibly grateful that I had a great staff. My new sous chef was working out to be a real treasure.

I guess I should explain who I am. My name is Anastasia Petrovsky. My parents came to America while my mother was still pregnant. I have never even seen "Mother Russia". Maybe one day. For now it was New York City for me. This small little thing on 42nd Street was almost a dream. My father was a small time cook in Russia. My mother wanted to be an actress. At least she was close to the most amazing theatre district in the world, in my father's opinion. I don't think he would have wanted to open on any other street but this one. My mother was his world.

But I guess I should get moving on with why I am telling you my life's story. I think it's only fair that I explain why I'm sitting here on a computer pouring my heart out to people who don't even know me. It's fair that I explain to you why I'm telling you these things.

Reason number one- I was told it would be therapeutic. I have a _lot _to get off my chest to help me move on. It seems like millions of things have happened to me in the past six months.

Reason number two- please refer to the aforementioned reason.

I am going to start this story from the beginning. I had attempted to do this earlier, but I seem to have been gotten side tracked. I promise I will actively try to not side track myself. But I really needed to explain who I am and why I am writing this.

So, my sous chef, Nick, walked into the restaurant about an hour early one day in June. This was typical for him. He would come in, get to work, and not punch a time card until he was expected in. Yes, I would constantly tell him he had to clock in if he was going to come in and work, but he wouldn't. I not so secretly made sure he was paid extra for the time he showed up early.

There goes my side tracking again.

So! Nick comes in early. I'm seated in the dining room, pouring over the shipments from the previous few days and waiting for the daily delivery to get there. I got a jump start on orders for the next week. I also started working on the specials for the next week. I asked Nick on his opinion on what he thought I should put on the menu. After he helped me pick through the endless list my father had left in an old notebook, he went to the kitchen to start chopping various ingredients.

"Nick, I'm throwing my music on for a bit. Let me know when the driver gets here?"

"Sure thing, boss."

Generally, I feel bad about playing some of my more "embarrassing" (my staff and friends words, not mine) music. But, Nick told me he didn't care about having to listen to covers by Glee in the restaurant when it was just the two of us. So that's what I did.

It was in the middle of "Last Friday Night" that it happened.

I was in the middle of changing out the black napkins to red ones (dancing like an idiot and singing along to Darren Criss I might add), that I noticed someone standing inside the dining room with me. I stopped dead in my tracks and grabbed the closest utensil to me…a spoon.

_This is going to help…_my conscious was scared as well.

It took me a moment to realize that this man was a bit older than me. He was also bald and impeccably dressed for a slightly middle aged man. He smiled at me and raised his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir. We don't open for another 4 hours for service."

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized. I just heard the song as I walked past the door. You're an amazing dancer. And I couldn't help but notice that you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you. But you really must leave."

_I really should yell for Nick…_

The man took a few steps toward me and held out his hand. I slowly took a step back and towards the kitchen door to my left.

"My name is Ryan Murphy. I'd love to bring you in to audition for Glee."

So here's chapter one! It's small…introductory…and has a slight cliffhanger. Oh, and it has that small shock!

Don't worry…Darren will be meeting Anastasia _very_ soon.


	2. Cups

Here's chapter two…I really hope someone is reading this? If you are please review?!

Author's Note: Honesly who would think that I own any of this? I don't so give it up if you do…

* * *

Uptown Girl

_**Chapter 2: Cups**_

So that's how I met Ryan Murphy.

That's how within a week I was standing in what was supposed to be an empty dance studio uptown. Ryan Murphy, Brad Fulchuk, and Ian Brennan are seated at a table staring at me as I nervously wait for them to ask me what I'll be singing for my audition.

And about half the main cast of Glee was standing behind them or leaning against the wall. They were all waiting for me to sing. I felt like throwing up.

_I hate Nick for talking me into this…_I was lying to myself but it felt good to think it.

"Can I ask why this technically isn't a closed audition? I thought only the three of you were going to be here for this?"

"Well…Anastasia…understand that this is just a simple audition. We would just like to hear you sing something. But the cast wanted to hear this extraordinary voice that Ryan found in the middle of New York. They, as well as us, want to make sure that you will fit in within the ranks so to speak. We won't and can't force you to join the cast. If you want this as badly as Ryan says he wants you, we'll have a contract to you in a few days. You can have a lawyer look it over and renegotiate if you wish."

"So they want to make sure I won't outshine any of them."

There, I said it. I went there. And based on the looks I was getting from Lea Michele and Darren Criss (I swore my heart stopped when he walked in), I was spot on correct. And here I thought these people were supposed to be so nice and accepting to new people joining the show. Hell, they seemed to welcome the new people in season 4 easily. All of their Twitter accounts had pictures of them all together…

_Odd woman out again, Petrovsky. You really stepped in it this time __гений__*…_

"I understand," I replied as confidently as I could.

Ryan nodded at me like we've known each other for years. Honestly, the man sat in my restaurant well into dinner service on his cell phone calling everyone he could on the creative team for the show. Sure, I sat and spoke with him for a while. The man offered me a dream come true. I should probably mention that I was pretty heavy into theatre and choir in high school. I was tempted to go to school for drama, but the family and the family business came first.

"For my audition, I'll be singing _Cups_ by Lulu and The Lampshades."

_Here goes nothing…_

**I got my ticket for the long way 'round**

**Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way**

**And I sure would like some sweet company **

**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do ya say?**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**

**The one with the prettiest of views**

**It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers**

**But it sure would be prettier with you**

**When I'm gone**

**When I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone****

You know that silence that comes from a room of people when you've done something incredibly stupid or incredibly amazing? I couldn't tell who thought I did either of those things. It took a whole minute for someone to do something.

Kevin McHale stood up and started clapping…earnestly. He looked like he actually meant it. Chris Colfer was the next to join in. Suddenly every last person in the room was on their feet clapping.

I wanted to cry…

* * *

Nick was right to push me to do this. He knew what I would mean to me to be accepted by people I worshipped. He knew I loved my family and my job, but he knew I would love this more. I asked him to take over the restaurant for a few months while I was in LA working on things for the show. He was happy to do it. I trusted him. All I had asked was for him to forward me every last invoice and bank receipt. I still overruled him on any menu or schedule changes as needed.

To this day I still think Nick was right. I would never have experienced the things I did if it wasn't for him.

I need to jump back to a week after I auditioned and signed my contract though…

* * *

I got off the plane at LAX and was almost immediately lost. I am definitely a New Yorker. I missed my city the second I stepped outside the airport. God, even the cabs sucked out here. They waited in lines for fools to just get in them. I don't trust a waiting cab. It has to literally almost run me over first before I'll get in it.

Luckily, the network paid for me to have a car for a few days while mine was being shipped over from New York. First thing I did after evil eye-ing the cabs was find my ride.

I arrived at the hotel with about two hours to spare. I was supposed to be at the studio when those two hours were up. I showered and unpacked my bags. The suite was more than I wanted for them to get me. I admit the kitchen will come in handy. I'll be needing a fridge and stove eventually in my time here.

I was standing in the bathroom applying my make-up when a loud knocking started up on my door.

Mind you…I was only wearing a towel…

I slid the door chain into place before slightly cracking the door open.

There stood Chris Colfer and Darren Criss holding basket of what I had incorrectly assumed was fruit and other goodies.

_Oh fuck…_my subconscious took a nosedive behind a curtain and peeked back out at me. _I told your dumbass to at least put panties and a robe on just to be safe. At least you were just finishing your lipstick when they knocked._

"Hi! We thought we'd welcome you to the cast first. Ryan gave us your hotel room number so we could bring you a welcome present from the cast," Chris Colfer does have a slightly high pitched musical voice in private. It isn't an act.

"Come on in…"I shut the door and removed the chain. I quickly clutched the towel a little tighter to me before opening the door enough to let them in. They walked past me, and Chris put the basket on a table before turning back to me as I shut the door.

"OH! We really caught you at a bad time, huh?"

"No, Mr. Colfer it's ok I guess. Ryan doesn't have my number yet to have just given you that. I didn't think I'd be getting any visitors while I was here. Let me try to throw something on really quick."

"Oh honey, it's Chris. I'm hoping you and I will be close friends."

I opened up a drawer, grabbed some panties and a bra. I bent a little lower and grabbed jeans and a t-shirt from the bottom drawer.

That's when I heard the sharp intake of breath from behind me.

"Dare, stop staring. And shut your mouth."

_I just flashed Darren Criss not only my bum, but another intimate part of myself…the only way out of being completely embarrassed is to play this off cool and sexy…_

He was beat red when I straightened up and looked him in the eye.

"I figured I'd just get that out of the way now. I don't do the sweet, innocent baby girl seduction. I just go for the full on Penthouse experience right off the bat. Hope you're good in bed."

Millions of pins dropping would have never filled the silence in the room. Chris started laughing about 3 minutes after I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When I emerged fully clothed, Darren was still beat red. His eyes were shut and he looked like he could be counting back from one million.

"I was kidding you know. That was slightly more embarrassing for me than it was for you. I'm hoping it was at least enjoyable for you. I'm going to be mortified for the rest of my life every time I think about this. You just got a free show without asking."

"I was hoping you were kidding," eyes still shut, he answered me. "I didn't think we'd get that close that quick, especially with Chris in the room. It is nice to meet you."

He stood up and held a hand out to me, smiling the whole time. I took his hand in mine, feeling a jolt of electricity or something shoot up my arm. I looked up into his eyes and swore his expression matched mine.

"Glad you can take a joke..Darren? Do you prefer Darren or Dare?"

"Either is fine. Are you an Ana? A Stasia? Or full name…Anastasia?"

"Stasia? Never heard it before but I'm surprisingly not opposed to it. I'm Ana to friends and family. My father's the only one who calls me Anastasia."

He smiled…I melted. Chris was watching this exchange like a lion observing prey. I could hear wheels turning in his head. I suddenly felt like I was going to be forced into some strange co-star, hairbrained matchmaking scheme. I let go of Darren's hand quickly and stepped away. I sat in one of the arm chairs and motioned for them to sit as well.

"Can I look in my basket?"

Chris immediately jumped up and grabbed it before I could.

"This is more of an adult welcome gift than a regular old fruit basket. There's wine and a bottle of tequila. We hope you like tequila. There's also a bottle of vodka, and some pre-made drink mixes. It's the bottled kind so it's really simple. We threw in a shaker as well. There's chips and dip, peanuts, and some pretzels. We also added in menus and addresses for all the best restaurants in town. We thought we'd get you thinking about the restaurants we all like so we can get you to join us eventually."

"What no condoms?" I laughed. "Is the alcohol so I can throw a hotel party? We be chillin' at the Holiday Inn?"

"Yes and no. We know what it's like to want a drink after work. I fully intend on us becoming friends so I do expect you to invite me back here every once in a while to have drinks and talk."

"That is incredibly presumptuous of you. But I hope the same thing, Chris. Darren, of course you're invited as well. And I'd be happy to invite the whole cast back here to hang out. Just show me the nearest liquor store and I'll stock up."

"Good," Chris smiled at me."

I spent forty-five minutes getting to know my two new co-stars. They both offered to come with me to the studio, but I politely declined.

"I hope to see you two later this week?"

"Sure! Hold on, give me your phone."

I handed it over to Chris. I watched him punch his number into it before handing it to Darren. He did the same and handed it back to me. I held my hand out expectantly to Chris, put my number in his phone and handed it back. I turned to Darren and slowly put my hand out.

"Is this so we can finish what we started?" he asked me smirking. Still, he handed over his phone without hesitating.

"Oh sweetie," I smirked back. "You couldn't handle me at all. I'm not one of those delicate princesses you seem to like. I'll break you in two."

I put my number in his contacts and handed it back. When he took the phone from my hand, I pulled slightly so his head was level with mine.

I leaned into his ear and whispered huskily, "We'll see if you want to be broken though. I'm a terrible tease and really…I'm like tornado. I leave a path of destruction a mile wide."

"We'll see about that, Ana," he responded just as low in my ear. "I don't think you're as big a tease as you think. And I'd love to get to see more of you, emotionally, mentally, and later…physically."

For the first time in my life, my patented 'Get away from me before I fall for you too quickly' routine was reciprocated by an equally as offensive and confusing mating tradition. He accepted my challenge. Darren fucking Criss had basically laid it all out on the line. He flirted back harder than I had. He basically told me that he wanted to see where our flirtation was going to go.

And I was terrified. It should have been my first clue.

* * *

*Russian to English translation: Genius

**I do not own Cups. Nor do I like the original version of the song. It sounded better on the pitch perfect soundtrack. But oh well…I love the song and I wanted Ana to have something different to sing for her audition.

So there's chapter 2! Hope it was enjoyable. I know that Darren and Ana started flirting very quickly, but there was a reason for that. You'll see pretty soon what that reason is. Hope this was enjoyable.


	3. Dancing in the Sheets

Heeeeellllllloooooooo! I'm back. I'm in college so updating is a little difficult. I'm going to try to get a chapter out a week if I can because I have an online class that requires me to log on quite a bit and do a weekly writing assignment. So I figured I would get that out of the way and then write a chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has now started to review! Welcome my new followers: **alicegursk**, **EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2**, **1234321monkey**, **hot2trot619**, and **PotionGirl1992**! I really appreciate it! I hope I don't disappoint you all at some point or another!

Alicegursk: I'm glad you like it! I hope I can keep this interesting for you! I only know a little bit here and there. I am better speaking the language than I am at reading and writing it. I have to use that crappy tool Google Translate because my Grandmother died years ago (she was my Russian Spell check).

Here's also a little notation everyone should make. If it is not in italics and it's not a song, it's a scene in the show. The scenes will generally be from Anastasia's (or technically her character's) point of view. Some parts of the song will be bold and in italics if it's a second person in the song. I'll try to make some sort of sign that the song is at the chorus if both people are singing it at the same time. I hope this isn't confusing.

Here's chapter 3 folks!

* * *

Uptown Girl

_**Chapter 3: Dancing in the Sheets**_

"Let's take it again! I need some kind of energy here guys! You aren't moving enough."

Let me just say that I literally hate hearing this. After three days of filming, I swore I was going to kill someone on the set if they didn't just do what we kept being told what to do. I figured if they had been doing this for as long as they were, they should be able to just _act_. I mean, I got that lip-syncing and dancing around a stage or classroom or hallway or football field or locker room or something looked easy…only to not be. But they were supposed to be professionals. I was the inexperienced one. I was the one getting pulled aside every other stupid day to be lectured on what it would take to make the show happen. But it seemed like everyone was not performing to "standard".

And by standard, I mean overly excited. I couldn't help but notice that what seemed like general amusement or joy during a song on the television was amped up to a million times too excited on set. I was happy to be home in New York instead of in a hotel in LA. I had been there for a month, but it had seemed like it had been an eternity.

It was my first day of filming a song that was my own. I had been on set to watch a few of the other cast members shoot a song or two. I had even been in the background during a number by now. But this was _my_ first solo performance…or duet. My first solo wouldn't be shot for a few more days. My first song where I wasn't just a background singer was a duet. Not that I minded. I didn't want to just have my character have a solo right off the bat.

I know whoever is reading this has probably seen season five already. So you know who my character is and her deal. But for those of you that don't need some kind of explanation, am I right? Ok…here she is.

Brianna Kennedy came from an interesting background. As the only cousin to Sue Sylvester, she seems to share the same attitude as her cousin. She isn't close with Sue at all…and who would want to be? She uses her aunt for necessary information on her competition, and her aunt uses her to keep tabs on certain people. She is driven and just plain mean. She feels it is that drive that will land her a lead role on Broadway or in a movie some day. In her sophomore year of college at NYADA, she knew exactly who Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel were. That and her aunt told her to look out for them. She feels Berry is an insignificant diva who would eventually be placed in leading (yet stereotypical) roles. Hummel…she doesn't even consider him. He is just _there_ in her mind. She will never join Adams Apples…she's just too good for that. And she plans on beating Barry out of any leads she does go out for in school productions. But the second Blaine Anderson walked onto campus, she knew she would either turn him straight or scare him back to Ohio. She saw him as a threat…a sexy one…but a threat.

Yes, I think she's a total hag from hell. She's like a mini version of Santana and Sue rolled into one person. And I think that's why I like playing her so much. I may be driven but I am nothing like her. They told me I needed to make her a real bitch. If you've seen the new season as much as I did…well…you know I probably mastered it. She does have one crutch that we didn't let out until much later into the season.

I'm the one that asked that we make Brianna a Type One Diabetic. You see, I'm a diabetic. I've had it since I was a child. One day, while I was recording one of my songs for the season, my insulin pump started making noise. The guys in the booth got mad and called Ryan. They told him I wasn't following the "No Cellphone" policy in the studio rule. They put me on the phone with him to explain why I had my "phone". It was then I had to explain something that tends to overrule everything in my life. Ryan understood my situation though. He said he would have me sit down with everyone to explain. He would make sure there was always a paramedic on set for me if I needed one. I told him thanks, but I didn't want a fuss. He insisted so I let it go. I did tell him my one condition for all the fuss he was making. I wanted my character to be a little like me. I wanted to have someone on television that would allow other kids with diabetes to not be scared to live their lives.

So back to filming right?

We're on set in New York. My family was invited to the set that day to watch. It's about 11 o'clock at night. It's a decent night for July. It's not overly hot, and there's a small breeze that works to keep us cooled off. Trying to convey that it's October in the show when it's about 80 degrees out is hard. I swear I was getting more and more impressed with the cast for putting up with all this at once. I'm in skinny jeans, a low cut navy blue sweater, brown boots (in which the ends of my pants are tucked into) that look like Jennifer Lawrence's from The Hunger Games, and my hair is down and curled around my face in a way I've never been to do. The hair and make up people are amazing. I can never get a curl to stay in my hair.

I think they put glue in the hairspray…

"Let's take it from the beginning of the scene! Places everyone! Annnnnd…ACTION!"

* * *

_I walk out of the Metropolitan Museum of Art with my best friends only to see Blaine Anderson at the bottom of the steps. He's surrounded by a bunch of freshman, Berry, that loser Adam, and Hummel. I thought Anderson and Hummel called it quits last year. Rumor is Anderson broke Hummel's heart. Cheating…if that man is even capable of being unfaithful. I guess Anderson and Hummel are trying the "Let's be friends still" route. Ha! That never works. _

_What the hell do I care? He's either going to leave the school by next semester or he's going to be mine. Either way I win. _

_I figure some public humiliation is in order here. I had been rehearsing this song for two weeks with my friend Paul. We knew most of this would be improved. We hadn't figured on using the steps as part of the whole thing but it would work. We just got incredibly lucky they were outside the museum tonight when we left. I nod to my good buddy Paul and he joins me on my route to the top of the steps. I won't go any further, so Paul takes a few steps down and cups his hands around his mouth._

"_FREE CONCERT!" _

_I swear I love when people stop and stare. The steps got silent and still. People were waiting to see what happened next. Well, my friend Emily pulled her overly large radio out from behind a pillar, cranked the volume up, and played the music we needed. Everyone seemed to get into the music before we even started singing. I'm incredibly thankful Paul can rap and always has my back._

_It helps he's also in love with me…_

**Look at your body  
Your man needs help  
Stop being selfish  
I got notes  
Take my hand  
I'll do the rest  
Tell me what you want girl  
Is it S-E-S-E-X  
Daddy don't want you  
Hangin with a thug  
I bet he's thinking  
We gonna ha ha ha ha  
Breathe real hard  
Your sweat is drippin  
All over your body  
Let me give you what you're missin**

_I made my way down the steps. I would stop here and there as Paul rapped perfectly along with the original song. I would stop here and there to roll my hips or pull of some "slutty" dance moves. I mean, come on Berry. If you've got it flaunt it right? _

Grab your coat, grab your coat  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
Now let's ride, c'mon let's ride, girl let's ride, girl lets ride  
I feel the need, I feel the need to sweep ya, to sweep  
me and you we should be

_I made it to Paul at exactly the right moment. I whipped my head around so my hair would swirl around me in a fan. Paul grabbed my right hand and spun me around so my back was pressed tightly to his front. I stopped him from grinding on me but pulling away from him before he could grab a hold of my hips. Instead I made my way farther down the stairs, staring right at Anderson at the same time. He looked like he was in shock. Apparently my aunt is right…girls in Lima act like proper little angels. Guess Anderson wouldn't be caught dead in public with a girl who doesn't give a damn what other people think. _

_**Dancing in the sheets**_**  
**_**I can do what I want to  
I play by my own rules  
Come with me let's just dance the night away  
Don't worry bout what I do  
Watch me as I move on the floor  
And let's dance the night away  
Ooh the night away  
Come with me let's just dance the night away**_

**I've been thinking we should be lost**  
**All of your clothes let's take them off **_(I lifted the bottom of my shirt a little to expose some skin before shaking my finger at some guys grouped nearby)_**  
Except them pumps leave them on your feet girl  
Give it to me now  
I'll make your week girl  
Now momma what you gonna do  
Live in the past and move on to something new  
I trippin' about your friends, they can come to  
We ain't got much time but I'm acting brand new**

_**Ooh no I don't follow no rules **__(I came to a dead halt two steps above Anderson's little group)__**  
I do whatever I want to  
It's my life and I can't be  
Like you I can only be me **__(I just learned Anderson doesn't like being pointed at)__**  
Some call me a rebel  
You wanna be one let's go  
It's your life so gonna do you  
Don't let no one control what you do**_**  
**

_I guess Paul felt lonely because he pressed up against me from behind. I figured I needed something to use against Anderson __**and**__ Berry at this point. I let Paul put his hands on my hips and guide me into a slow, rhythmic grind. I felt weird doing this with a friend, but it served a purpose. Berry's face turned a lovely shade a cherry red and anger flashed in her eyes. Maybe's she's onto me…ha! Anderson looked like he didn't know what to do._

**Grab your coat, grab your coat  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
Now let's ride, c'mon let's ride, girl let's ride, girl lets ride  
I feel the need, I feel the need to sweep ya, to sweep  
me and you we should be  
**

_**Dancing in the sheets  
I can do what I want to  
I play by my own rules  
Come with me let's just dance the night away  
Don't worry bout what I do  
Watch me as I move on the floor  
And let's dance the night away  
Ooh the night away  
Come with me let's just dance the night away  
**_**  
**_**Ooh no I don't follow no rules**_**  
What does your daddy keep telling what you're gonna do  
**_**I do whatever I want to**_**  
3 4 lets go, hit the door  
**_**It's my life and I can't be**_**  
See girl come with Pauly  
**_**Like you I can only be me  
**_**Take my hand girl you can be free**

_We actually rehearsed this part. Paul grabbed one of my hands and spun me around. He pulled me a little bit away from the group in front of us. I pushed him away and let him chase me smack into the middle of Anderson's posse as he continued the verse. I shimmed my way past Berry's ridiculous attempt at trying to push me away. I placed myself directly in Anderson's lap. Paul leaned right over me and stared into my eyes as he went on._

**Look into my eyes girl tell me what it is**  
**We could go the club but not yet, go ahead do it**  
**we can dance all night, your choice let's live**

**Grab your coat, grab your coat  
Say goodbye, say goodbye **_(He pulled me out of Anderson's lap, and I turned to blow him a kiss)_**  
Now let's ride, c'mon let's ride, girl let's ride, girl lets ride  
I feel the need, I feel the need to sweep ya, to sweep  
me and you we should be  
**

_**Dancing in the sheets  
I can do what I want to  
I play by my own rules  
Come with me let's just dance the night away  
don't worry bout what I do  
Watch me as I move on the floor  
and let's dance the night away  
Ooh the night away  
Come with me let's just dance the night away**_

_The applause was amazing. The dirty looks being sent my way were even better. I kissed Paul's cheek before turning back to Anderson. I sauntered over to him and his little friends. Berry was the first to approach me. _

"_What the hell? What was that? Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?!"_

"_Oh Berry, the only one making a fool of themselves is you. That whole thing had nothing to do with you. You're so vain; you honestly thought __**that**__ song was about you?! You mean less than nothing to me. I mean honestly…do you think you'll be anything other than a sad, little girl with big dreams? You will always play the same type of role your entire life. You are __**not**__ Streisand. You are not special. Sure, you're pretty. Sure, you can sing and dance decently. But you will never, ever be her. So shut up and get away from me before I make your nose bigger."_

_Hummel of course tried to jump in to defend his friend. I held a hand up to silence him. Anderson stood up and tried to appear like he towered over me. I mean, the man is only 5'8. My 5'2" self was short compared to him. But I'd scared off so many others a foot taller than myself and him that his puffed up chest meant nothing._

_Other than that I was drooling…_

"_Hope you enjoyed it, Blainers. That whole thing was for you."_

"_I don't understand what you mean, Brianna."_

"_It's Bri. You'll understand plenty in no time at all."_

_I leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He turned the same color Barry was not 4 minutes ago and gasped._

"_It's too bad you still think you're gay. I'll have to work harder on correcting that unfortunate obstacle."_

_I walked off smirking to myself. I made sure Paul and Emily were following me. _

* * *

"Cut! That was perfect everyone. Let's call it a night."

I stepped away from the two actors playing my friends. I had gotten a little close with Travis and Lily over the past couple of days. They were fun to work with and we had taken a liking to each other the first day of filming. Travis and I had met the first day I went into the recording studio, and we had hit it off right away. I was glad I wasn't the only new person on set.

I noticed Chris was waving me over from his side of the sidewalk. I smiled and walked over to him and the rest of the group he was standing in. I noticed Darren staring at me with slightly hooded eyes as I walked over. I quickly looked away from him and made a beeline for Chris.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie, you were amazing! I didn't know you could move like that! I thought your mom was going to die!" He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You might want to go talk to her and explain. She was crossing herself and looked really upset about that scene."

"Thanks, Chris. I'll be back," I turned to the rest of the group. "Anyone else hungry? I happen to know a place on 42nd that will stay open for us?"

They all nodded in agreement, a few saying there were excited to see my restaurant. I walked over to my parents. My dad looked like he couldn't have been prouder of me. My mom looked like she wanted to kill me. I talked to them for a few minutes, explaining the scene and my character. My mom looked better at the end of it. I kissed them both and told them I would be joining them for dinner in two days. They were having trouble not being able to see me when they wanted while I was home in New York.

I pulled my phone out and called Nick.

"You sleeping with Darren Criss yet?" I could hear the sarcasm and smirk oozing through my phone's speaker.

"You're an asshole at closing aren't you?" I hissed into the phone.

"Oh, I'm not closed yet, главный." I was smiling as the Russian rolled off his tongue so easily. "I have a few people here that are just finishing up. Nicki wants to go home but it's her section. I let the rest of the kitchen staff go and the rest of the front of house staff as well. What's up anyway? You've been home for five days and haven't come in to see us?"

"How about you tell Nicki that she needs to get that table cleaned up? And if she wants to stay for a while longer, she can meet the Glee cast and make a ton of extra cash. Tell her I'll pay her under the table, straight up cash, to stay and help out. Her normal, hourly rate without taxes removed for double time as long as we're there."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Same thing. And I'll help cook and I'll help Nicki clean the front. You two have to keep this quiet about it to everyone else. I'll be there in about a half hour with a couple people. Just start to make something simple. Don't go all out. I am about one hundred and fifty percent positive that the entire cast and crew will be in before filming wraps in New York."

"You got it. Hold on, here comes Nicki," I heard him talking to her quietly. I also heard her squeal and thank me as loudly as she could. "We are _so_ game. See you soon."

The line cut out and I walked back over to Chris, Darren, Lea, and Oliver. I told them we were set to go for food. We each went into the small trailers they set up on the street for us. I left my hair the way it was and removed most of the make up. I came out of the trailer in a lime green Hollister t-shirt and jeans. Since the boots I wore were my own, I kept them on my feet. Lea changed into shorts, a t-shirt, and flip flops. I felt like her clothes were so much more stylish than my own. I tried not to dwell on that fact for too long.

We walked out of our shared space and met up with the guys. Darren instantly was at my side. He held his elbow out to me and I looped mine through his, feeling an intense feeling of wanting as I did. He smiled down at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled back just as widely.

We were getting close rather quickly. Rumors were going around set that something was going on between us other than friendly co-workers. I didn't really care to be honest. I knew that there would never be any Ana/Darren relationship that went beyond friends. I just hoped if I wasn't signed for next season he would continue to be my friend. Chris and I were practically best friends at this point. Even Lea was trying to get to know me better every single day.

I looked around at everyone. I took a step away from Darren as we got to the corner just off of where we had been filming. I looked over my shoulder at everyone and put my opposite arm up in the air.

"Let's get a cab and get out of here."

After a short cab ride, I walked almost completely out of their world.

And they walked completely into mine…

* * *

That's chapter 3! I hope the whole scene for the "show" I wrote wasn't too confusing. Any questions, feel free to ask.

Oh! And I hope no one was hoping for something a little more mature in this chapter. The title was so tantalizing wasn't it? Ha-ha…I'm soooooo bad!

See you all soon!


	4. Shots

Hello, lovelies. I'm back and badder than ever. Not really but I felt the urge to get this chapter out to you.

Welcome my new follower **Shimooo**. Thank you for the reviews **Shimooo** and **Lettizz**. You asked for more and here it is.

Here's an update for all of you! I'm sorry that it took long. I got really busy with classes this week and haven't had time to write. This is a little mellower but more intense in certain ways. Fair warning there are references to alcohol and drinking in this chapter. I'm sorry to any that this offends but let's be honest. The Glee cast is filled with adults old enough to legally drink. I highly doubt they pass up the alcohol when it's offered. I'm around the same age as most of them…I'm pretty sure they may drink here and there. Let's see how things are progressing shall we?

* * *

Uptown Girl

_**Chapter 4: Shots**_

Apparently leaving Nick in charge of the restaurant did two things. One, it gave him the opportunity to not only have run of the restaurant, but also allowed him to promote some new ideas of his own. One of them was to give temporary leadership responsibilities to one of the servers. Two, it had given him to opportunity to take some time to start dating. The longing stares between him and Nicki were positively distracting…

"You know, I have a strict 'no fraternizing with co-workers' policy," I smirked at them while looking over the previous month's sales.

I didn't really. Did I ask that I be aware of any possible relationships? Yes, and for good reason too. If it ended badly, one of the two involved would need to find employment elsewhere. Badly ended relationships do not go over well between co-workers. If it progressed to the moving in together portion of the relationship, I needed to know if both were staying on staff or if someone was leaving. While I cared for all of my employees, this is a business. I can not have scorned lovers on staff. Oh…or sex at work. Easy, right?

"And if you two used my office for dirty, dirty things," I grinned evilly. "I will kill you. No one would ever find you."

They both jumped like I had shot them. Nicki looked panicked. Nick actually laughed at me before wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged him back, feeling elated to be surrounded by his familiar warmth. When he pulled back, I held my arms out to Nicki. She instantly hugged me back, looking relieved.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him," I whispered to her.

"I won't," she whispered back.

I told Nicki to go set up the buffet service. I waited until she walked out before I turned back to my sous chef.

"Naughty, naughty boy, Nick. She was so sweet and innocent. You'll ruin her for sure."

"How's Darren?" he shot back instantly, smirking. He had known about my celebrity crush for months. I was wondering when he'd bring it up.

"Gets worse every day. At first I figured it would fade since I had been working with him. But it keeps getting worse. It stopped being that whole fan-girl thing. I feel like I'm in high school again and the cute boy in my chemistry class doesn't even notice I'm alive. It's so melodramatic and horrible. I'm an adult. I stopped crushing on men when I was 17 and realized that I could just ask out a boy if I thought he was cute. Worst that could happen was that he'd say no. Now I feel like if I even ask him to go out for coffee or something it will be all over a tabloid."

"It will get better. Now, go out front and enjoy yourself."

It seemed that everyone had picked spots at the largest table in the back near the kitchen doors. I walked over to the bar and grabbed a few bottles of alcohol. I placed them on the table and noticed that the only spot at the table was somehow conveniently between Chris and Darren. I quickly grabbed any water or soda orders from around the table and rushed over to the servers' station. I dispensed drinks to everyone and sighed as I took my seat between the two. Chris looked down at me and winked.

I didn't notice his eyes meet Darren's and a slow smile spread across his face.

* * *

An hour later, almost all of the food was gone. I had had to open a few more bottles of liquor since everyone seemed to have quite a thirst for booze tonight. I had been out to dinner and a drink with a few of the people at the table, and this wasn't the worst night at all.

"Your place is fabulous!" Lea was on a countless glass of wine and I wasn't sure who kept pouring it for her.

And fabulous sounded a bit like 'favulousous'.

I signaled to Nicki to grab her some water.

"Lea, honey, you've had enough. Nicki went to go get you some water and I want you to drink it, ok?"

_Thank you, Chris…_I silently nodded at him when he looked at me

"Where the hell is Darren?"

"Bathroom," I stated quietly.

As if on cue, the man walked back into the room. His hair had obviously had a hand run through it a few times. His normally out of control curls were more erratic than ever before. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, a small amount of chest hair was coming out of that unbuttoned portion, and the holes in his jeans were causing me to drool. The alcohol had clearly not affected him as much as the rest of us. I had a feeling he was drinking a lot less than anyone here.

_Game time…_my subconscious was doing cartwheels in a Wonder Woman bikini at the moment.

I slipped out of my chair and made my way to the bar. I got out the small stool we kept hidden for the shorter girls on staff (i.e. me at my lovely 5'2" height), and reached for a bottle on the top shelf. Just as he walked directly behind me, I stretched just enough to grab his attention and the bottle at the same time.

"Jameson, Ana?" he smiled slightly.

"Shots, Darren? Or are you afraid?"

He looked shocked that I had even proposed the idea, "Sure…"

I grabbed 8 shot glasses from under the counter and lined them up in two rows Coyote Ugly style. I poured a shot in each glass without ever tipping the bottle back upright, and spilled not a drop. I proceeded to spin the bottle in the same cheesy manner they did in the movie. I placed the bottle on the bar and smirked.

"Please don't tell me you were a bartender at the Coyote Ugly?"

"No, but Lil is a sweetheart and that's where I had my twenty-first. Ask Nick the next time he comes out here. I just practiced that a lot at culinary school. My school offered bartending courses. Seemed like a smart idea at the time. Count of three?"

"You expect me to do all these one by one?"

"Well, we aren't taking a five minute breather between each one."

He smiled before counting for me. I finished my shots a little quicker and watched his reaction. He gave a small, almost unnoticeable shudder after the last one. But I noticed it, and let out a small giggle.

"Where did a tiny thing like you learn to drink whiskey like that?"

"Мой папа," he seemed confused. I hadn't realized I was switching into Russian so easily. I knew I was done drinking for the night. "Sorry, my daddy. I got busted sneaking some vodka when I was in high school at a family thing. He sat me down, lectured me for forty-five minutes, pulled out the Irish whiskey he wouldn't ever let my grandfather see, and poured me two fingers. Told me if I thought I was bad, I could try that and see how I liked it. I don't know if he was proud or mad that I knocked it back in two gulps without flinching."

"I'm impressed."

"You should be," I smiled.

"Can Nick close up by himself or do you need to stay? I think you've had a couple and it'd be smart to get going now, don't you think?"

"Let me just tell him I'm going. My apartment is right around the corner."

Lea, Chris, and a few people had left while I was challenging Darren. Everyone else was just gathering up purses and hoodies and heading towards the doors. I waved at the last few people leaving and walked in the direction of the kitchen. It was there that I found Nick and Nicki unloading all of the dishes. They apparently had been busy while I had been partying. I instantly felt guilty. I must have shown it because Nick instantly started to rush to me.

"Calm down, it's cool. We figured we'd get everything done we could instead of waiting until you guys all left. This is what you pay us for, Ana. And we were happy to see you so carefree for the first time in a long time. Go enjoy the rest of your night. We've got this."

"Hey, Ana…" Nicki looked sheepish. "He's really handsome. And he seems really smitten with you. I hope that you two end up trying to date or something…"

"Thank you, Nicki," I blushed as red as I could get.

I walked back out to find Darren sitting in the seat he had been in all night. He smiled when he saw me come up to the table.

"Ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life, Ana," He stood and walked around the table to me.

He followed me out of my restaurant. When we got outside, I turned and looked at him hesitantly.

"I live about a block up this way," I pointed to the left of us. "Then it just around the corner. My apartment's on the third floor."

He held his hand out to me. I slipped mine into his and let him lead me down the street…

* * *

Oh! I'm mean, aren't I?! There was some Lea and Chris in this chapter. There's going to be a lot of Chris in the next chapter or two I think. I have to wait and see what is going to happen next before I decide! Tune in soon for what happens when that beautiful, beautiful man gets Ana to her apartment!


	5. Love Bites (So Do I)

**(A/N: Hey guys. I had to repost this chapter as there were some major mistakes that I could NEVER over look. I also added some things that weren't in the original chapter. So if you want to reread it go right ahead. If not…well, you're missing some stuff, hehe!)**

Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry this too a long time. I've had a hectic couple of weeks. I know, same excuse as always right? Again, I am incredibly sorry! I have a week off from half of my more important responsibilities, which means I have half more time than normal to possible write out a couple of chapters. I may try to get a few typed up in my spare time this week so I can upload when I feel like it, yeah?

Welcome my new followers, **Letizz**, **RaeKopplin1, **and **AnSofiekeeh**. I hope I continue to put out good stuff for you!

**Letizz**- Thanks for the review! Ana's a lot like me…like I literally based most of her personality on myself. She's always been confident to me. She's just sort of shy around new people. In a few moments you will see why she's shy and withdrawn and hiding her confidence…

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Ana, Ana's life, Ana's situations, and Ana's incredible issues in this chapter. I do not own the music, Chris Colfer, Ryan Murphy, the song, and most importantly Darren Criss…but oh if I owned Darren…

On with the story…

* * *

Uptown Girl

_**Chapter 5: Love Bites (So Do I)**_

I had thought I was in love once in my life. His name was Shane and we had met in high school. I was a freshman while he was a sophomore. He had told me he was interested in my best friend and I believed him. About a month later, he told me he had lied to me. He liked me and was too afraid to tell me. Being a girl who got made fun of _a lot_ in middle school (I mean, I just happened to be the _only_ person in my grade that could speak Russian), I felt like he was telling the truth. I just wanted someone to be nice to me and like me for me. I had pretty low self-esteem at this point, and this was a huge boost to my ego. Low and behold about 3 months before I graduated I caught him cheating. Friends of his actually came forward after and told me he had been cheating since I gave him my virginity. It was another huge blow to my ego.

Why am I telling you this? Because you need to know. You need to know why I flirted with Darren so hard. You need to know why I could not bring myself to just ask him for coffee. I couldn't ask him to go out privately with me. I couldn't let him get to know me better than what the cast and crew already knew. You also need to know why what I am about to tell you happened besides these next to reasons.

I am an absolute idiot and possibly ruined (at that point) any chance in hell I had with Darren.

I don't like meeting new people sometimes. What happens if I let someone else in and they take advantage of me? What happens if they hurt me like I had already been hurt before?

I'm just a not as sexy as I like to think I am. Why would Darren want me?!

Reason number two should have definitely been my first clue.

* * *

His hand was so warm I didn't want to let go. I swear on my life, I thought my hand would freeze if I ever let go of his hand. I know that drugs cause dependency. In about a nanosecond I had become addicted to Darren's hand being protectively wrapped around mine. In my head I swore my hand fit just perfectly in his. I was also convinced I had to send a silent thank you to whoever was presiding in the afterlife for allowing me a few minutes of walking hand in hand with this man.

I don't remember getting into the elevator in my building. I do remember silently sliding my key into the lock and opening the door. I stood back to let Darren walk in first. I followed him into my living room, sliding my shoes off onto the small pink carpet next to the coat closet.

"If you plan on staying, could you just leave your shoes on the mat?"

I watched as Darren looked down at his feet and meeting my eyes with a smile.

"I planned on leaving as soon as I was sure you had checked your blood sugar and that you were ok to be alone," he grinned at me. "But I'll gladly stay and hang out if you'd like."

"I'd really like it. Would you like some coffee?"

He nodded and moved to take his shoes off. I went into the kitchen and put on a pot.

A couple minutes later I handed Darren a large green cup of coffee from the tray of sugar and creamer I placed on the coffee table. I took my matching mug and sat down at one end of the couch and tucked my feet under me. I watched Darren move around the room, looking at my framed pictures and various certificates.

"Is this you?!" I looked at the picture in his hand.

I was about 60 pounds over weight in that picture. I knew I should have hid it…

"I think I was either 13 or 14. It was before I started high school. I had a lot of weight issues between puberty and my diabetes. It was hard. I got made fun of a lot. I still struggle badly with my weight."

"I think you were beautiful even then."

"I think you just know what to say to charm women."

All I got was a cheeky smile in return.

I sat there for almost a half hour, watching him pick up this picture or that one. He'd ask questions and I'd give him a small insight into what was going on. I left out almost all details that were probably more important than a family vacation at age 16 or friends from college. He would smile or shrug and move onto the next one. I think about half way through he realized that I wasn't going to offer up incredibly important information. He stopped asking questions and just moved silently around the room, sipping his coffee.

"Darren, come sit if you're going to be here. You're making me dizzy trying to follow you."

"I think you had too many shots," there was that cheeky grin again. "Why don't you check your blood sugar? Then I'll leave and let you go to bed."

Apparently, I was getting almost my way. He had stopped asking questions. I no longer had to force myself to stop giving in to him and give him information about myself. I wasn't getting to be physically close to this man though. All I really wanted was for him to sit next to me for just a little bit.

I sighed and moved to get my meter from the kitchen counter. I almost passed out as the blood rushed to my head. Darren rushed to my side and caught me before I fell.

"Whoa, lady! Sit down. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll get your meter."

Great, this wasn't the first time I made myself look stupid in front of him. But you all knew this didn't you?

He came back in and handed me my meter silently. I quickly checked my sugar and showed him the results. He looked dumbfounded.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget. 210 is high for me. I just need to do some insulin and check my sugar in about an hour to see if it's coming down."

"Do you need a needle or something?"

"No," I pulled my pump from my pocket. "I have this. I'll be fine in a bit. I'll set my alarm clock to check it in an hour."

I went to stand up again, but damn my blood and my head. I almost fell over again. He caught me again. Instead of forcing me back into a seated position though, he bent and placed his arm behind me knees. He easily lifted me in his arms and smiled down at me. Yes, I was definitely swooning.

"Which way to your room?"

"God, if this isn't turning into a cheesy romance novel." I got a million watt smile in return.

* * *

He set me down on my bed. He backed away from the bed about a step before I reached a hand out and grabbed his. If I let him go now, I knew I'd never have him.

"Don't go."

"Ana, there's something I should tell you."

My heart sank instantly. I couldn't speak so I nodded for him to continue.

"I really love when you come out and hang out with everyone. You open up a bit more than you do if you're alone with one or two of us. It's like we get to actually see you and not the person you want everyone to see. I think you're amazing. You're smart, and really beautiful. You're really funny, and I love when you get all in your face cocky with one of us. I love when you won't take anyone's shit. I so badly want to get to know you, not the Ana you just let everyone think they know. I'd love to take you out for coffee or drinks or a dinner, just the two of us."

"I feel a but coming on, дорогая." I braced myself for the impact of what would become the most heartbreaking thing I'd heard from a man in a while.

"I'm seeing someone. I met her just before we all sat through your audition. We had already started dating by that point. And then there you were, all tight jeans and pretty blue tshirt and even prettier blue eyes. I had never seen a woman look like you before. Skinny, but still beautifully curvy. Sexy without even trying. I think Chris and I argued about whether you had make up on that day. He knows I'm into you. He thinks I'm stupid for even telling you this, let alone stupid for still seeing where things are going with Sophia. But I needed to tell you that I can't get you out of my head. And I needed to tell you why I can't even make a move on you right now. I just needed to be honest."

"Leave." I let go of his hand and stood up quickly.

He looked lost. I cut him off before he even could respond to that.

"Get out of my apartment. Go back to your hotel room. Stay away from me. I do not want to see you outside of shooting the show for a while, got it? Every time everyone went out you flirted with me. I flirted back. You just spent an hour looking at my _private_ photographs and I gave you small insights into my world. Hell, I let you into my apartment and I never let _anyone_ in here. Did you think I would be the other woman?! You know nothing about me. You know nothing of my past. You don't know a thing about what Shane put me through!"

I roughly pushed at his chest. Between our height and weight differences, it shouldn't have moved him even an inch. But his shock allowed me to move him about a foot backward. He stumbled and stopped himself from falling.

"Who's…?"

"Get the fuck out of my place before I do something we'll both regret."

I heard my front door click open and shut in less than a minute.

* * *

Two days later I had to actually leave my apartment. I sulked in my room for the first twenty-four hours. Then Chris started calling. Then he started texting. By the time I got annoyed enough, I had 5 voicemails and 14 texts. And all had the annoying habit of asking me if I was alright since Darren had told him what happened.

**Come on, Ana. I know this is text number 14 but you need to answer me or call me back or something. I'm worried about you. Darren told me. I'm on a Not Speaking to Darren Strike for you here. Come on, please? Just let me know you're ok. **(This is how the last text went.)

_I hate Ryan for wanting me to add a song to the list of ones I had already recorded. I hate the turn the end of this stupid season takes. URGH!_...my thoughts were literally proving to me I was dreading seeing Darren at the recording studio today.

Ryan had found a small studio to use to record some new songs and record old ones as needed. I made it there in record time. I found the studio we were using. I threw my bag and sunglasses onto the couch at the back of the room. I was thankful I had showered and threw on make up this morning. I would look like a horrible wreck if I hadn't. Ryan waved me over to the chair he was in.

Then I noticed Chris sitting next to him. He gave me a small, encouraging smile. I scowled at him. He raised his eyebrows in question but lowered them at the angry look on my face. He dropped his eyes back to his phone and refused to look back up at me.

"Hey! I just need you to do this one song and then you're done. You can have the rest of the day off after that. Think you can pull off angry today?" Typical…

"Fine."

I stomped out of the room and walked into the booth. I snatched the headphones off the stand and roughly pulled them over my ears. I waved my hands in a come on manner. I heard the familiar music start up in the headphones.

_Don't listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!

My lips are pale and vicious.  
You're foaming at the mouth.  
You've suffered in the darkness.  
I'll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason  
I'm nothing like the rest.  
I'll kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me.

That chick can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!

It checks you in and kicks you down,  
And chews you up and spits you out.  
It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.  
They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate.  
And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall.  
I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"  
I've felt pleasure without pain.  
My soul you'll never tame!

Love bites, but so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
Love bites!

Within the first three seconds of the song the door had opened and two people walked into the booth. I tried to not look but I knew instantly who it was. Darren and the mystery girl. Or should I say mystery Barbie. She literally looked like a skinny, flat chested, uncurved Barbie doll. Horribly thick make up and everything. So apparently that's why Darren wouldn't even consider putting things off with her. He liked cheap, fake girls. I was too real for him I guess. My blue eyes and dark hair weren't good enough for him I guess.

I noticed Ryan wave me back into the studio. I walked back in and planted myself in a seat, making sure to look more in place than Cheap Barbie looked out of place. I didn't know it was fashionable to wear a mini skirt and sparkling heels in the middle of a work day. Or maybe she was working…

"It was perfect, Ana! You got it in one go. Do you want to listen to it?"

"No, I'm fine with it if you are. Can I go now?"

Ryan nodded and I moved over to the couch and grabbed my bag. Chris stared at me in awe and pride. He knew Ryan let me chose the song. He thought it was because of Darren, though. He didn't know my favorite song just literally became perfect for what I was feeling. Darren was looking at me in shock. Cheap Barbie just looked stupid.

"I didn't know that type of music was still around. Did you, Darrie?"

Darren turned beat red and started sputtering. "Um…uh…yeah…uh."

"Don't worry, _Darrie_. I'm sure you'll teach…"

"Sophia."

"Sophia everything you know about everything, right?" I sneered at him before turning to her with a fake smile. "Darren's told me _so_ much about you. I hope we can become just the best of friends now that I _finally_ got to meet you!"

She nodded like the idiot I was beginning to believe she was. It was over enthusiastic. She was starting to remind me of a puppy.

I nodded at everyone and left. What else could I do?

Stay and pretend that I was actually about to start crying? Pretend that seeing her was shattering what little self-esteem I had someone mustered up over the last few years?

* * *

Interesting turn, eh? Hope you like it! If not, I'm sorry! But there is a major reason for all of this!

Дорогая- sweetheart


	6. I'll Never Break Your Heart

**Alicegursk**- Shane will come up again in the future I think. Little more back story I'm thinking, but I'm not too sure yet. I'm tossing the idea around in my head a lot. Trust me, I know Google Translate sucks. There will be very little Russian for the next few chapters. I will private message you if I need a translator though! Thank you times a million!

Welcome new followers! thanks for following and making this a favorite.

I feel compelled to warn you guys now. This _is_ a Darren/OC story. It will _always _be a Darren story. There will be a turn in this chapter that you may not like, but it will be crucial later on. And by later on, I mean the next chapter or two. I'll explain a little more maybe at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Uptown Girl

_**Chapter 6: I'll Never Break Your Heart**_

It had been a month since I walked out of that recording studio. It hadbeen one month since I had said a single syllable to Darren. Almost two and a half months since I first stepped off that plane in Los Angeles. That's two and one half months of me being an utter moron. The only saving grace I had was Chris.

Well, Chris and the interesting turn of events that seemed to happen since I kicked _him_ out of my apartment.

We stayed in New York to film the rest of the New York scenes. At this point my memory is a little faulty, so you will just have to forgive me. Chris literally pulled me into my trailer to talk to me. He looked pissed.

"I'm tired of the angry, sad, confused, and ridiculously quiet Ana. Where is the fireball that made me go pale the first time I met her? I mean, I have never in my _life_ heard a woman proposition anyone the way you did that day."

"You're gay, Chris," I sighed. "Of course you've never heard a woman proposition a man before. And honey, I was propositioning a child apparently. I never once propositioned _you_."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Sweetheart, he could have not told you. I was wrong to think he shouldn't have. But I did tell him that if he was the least bit interested in you, he should have broken it off with her. I was all for him dumping her and asking you out."

I smiled weakly at my friend. It really wasn't his fault. Sure, I had spent the better part of the week blaming Chris as well, but I couldn't. The poor guy tried to be fair to both of his friends. It wasn't his fault Darren was a complete idiot.

"What are you doing Sunday?"

"At the moment? Nothing. I thought about going into the restaurant for a bit to help out. Nick booked some big after party. The Tony's are this weekend."

"No, you most certainly are not. You, my gorgeous brunette midget, are going with me to the Tony's. My date cancelled on my last night. You deserve a night out more than he did anyway. I will pay for everything. Well, dress, shoes, jewelry, and bag. I already got Gloria and Jennifer to agree to do your hair and make up."

I felt tears sting my eyes, and I hastily stopped them from spilling over my cheeks. I smiled at Chris and nodded my agreement and thanks at the same time.

"Come on then. We need to get you a dress."

* * *

Chris knew about the one damn shop in New York that I never would have stepped a toe into in what I have started to call My Previous Life. You know the one where I was _happily_ running my family's restaurant? Yes, that one. I turned the right shade of purple the second the cab stopped on Fashion Avenue in Midtown (for those who don't know, that's between the Upper East Side and Lower Manhattan). I instantly felt like Carrie Bradshaw's brunette and fashionably awkward fraternal twin.

"Chris, I can't go in there. I don't fit in there."

"Don't you dare say another word. Just put on what I hand you and leave the rest up to me."

I rolled my eyes and huffed all the way into the shop. Faviana was a favorite of the girls in my school who had the money to shop there. Sure, my parents were never dirt poor. But my dad never worked on Wall Street, had a personal driver, and a personal chef at his disposal. We had money, but I was raised not to spend frivolously.

Chris seemed to think otherwise. He handed me five dresses ranging from _way too short_ to _sort of too short_ towhat I started to call "Chris…it's the Tony's. I'm not going to a redo of my senior prom".

Yes, there was literally a _ball gown_ in the pile. I swore he started to pull a wedding dress off the rack before I snapped at him to stop. I roughly drug the pile over to the dressing rooms and started trying things on. Here's an abbreviated version of Chris's commentary:

"No. I know you love pink, but not with your coloring. You're too pale for pink."

"I don't like the skirt." Mind you, this was the _ball gown_.

"I like the cut of the dress, but the skirt makes you look too hippy. You have such beautiful curves, a perfect hourglass. But not this dress."

And then finally…silence.

I stepped out of the fitting room in the fourth dress. It was dark, almost royal blue and covered in sequins. The upper body and bottom of the skirt had silver sequins to set off the blue. The back was open, but with two strategic straps going around the back (and to keep the whole thing on a woman's breasts I'm guessing). The front dipped low in a deep V between my breasts.

"Well?"

Chris stood and took a jewelry box from his pocket. He opened it and took out a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. I noticed its eyes were the same color as mine. It wrapped around my upper arm perfectly.

"Without the bracelet, it's perfect. With it…you'll be turning heads _all_ night. You could turn a gay man straight. Hell, I'd give women a shot if I could have a chance with you."

He turned to the sales associate waiting off to the side. I watched him pull out his wallet and hand a credit card over to the man. The associate disappeared silently. He returned three minutes later with a small clipboard and a pen, which he handed to Chris. I waited until Chris slide his card from the board and signed before I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Where'd you find the bracelet?"

"What do you think I do when I'm not filming?" When I didn't answer he started to explain. "I go see matinees at the movies or on Broadway. I sit in the hotel room and read or write. Or…I shop. I found it last week, the morning after the whole mess happened. I was waiting for a good time to give it to you. I knew you wouldn't just take it as a gift from the heart. I wanted you to remember how strong and fierce you are. Like a viper. Besides, I heard a small thing from your sous chef. Apparently you've always wanted on of those snake bracelets."

I smiled at him widely. He was right. I am strong. I wasn't going to let what happened with Darren stop me anymore.

"I'm going to get changed. Then, we're having lunch."

* * *

That Sunday came quicker than I imagined it would. I was ripped from my sleep by the sound of my buzzer going off. I blearily stumbled from my bedroom to the box next to my door. I pressed on the speaker button at the same time I leaned heavily against the door next to it.

""ello?"

"Wake up and open the door. I have been texting you for twenty minutes to let you know we were on our way. It's already 11 and we're running late."

"Chris…I swear this better be worth it."

I pressed on the release button and unlocked my apartment door. I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my short leopard print silk robe and threw it over my tank top and panties. I hadn't even bothered getting changed into pajamas the night before. I heard my door open and click back shut as I was moving around into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Go shower. I'll make coffee. Just don't wash your hair. I was told to remind you twice before you got in the shower not to wash your hair. So don't wash your hair."

"Technically, that was three times you just told me. But I got it. Coffee cups are over in the cabinet next to the sink. And I like a lot of creamer."

"Sugar?"

"There should be some in the large canister. I don't take sugar in my coffee. Too much in the creamer already and I'd just have to do more insulin."

Two hours later I was clean, primped, and primed. Gloria and Jennifer had gone all out on me. Smokey eyes accented with barely tinted cheeks, I was allowed to pick my lipstick color. I choose a deep mahogany-like purple. My normally pouty lips looked even plumper. My hair was curled in larger curls. It was swept over the left side of my head, with the curls falling over my right shoulder. My bracelet was wrapped around my left arm, where it would be visible. I had somehow found silver peep-toe pumps that worked with the dress, and raised me high enough off the ground that the dress wouldn't drag so much. Chris had talked the shop into adding a loop on the bottom of the skirt so I could hold the skirt up to walk.

I looked hot…

* * *

Apparently that was also the general opinion of every photographer and interviewer at the event. The second Chris held his hand out to help me into the car, light bulbs went flashing off. I smiled at the cameras and answered a few questions whenever Chris would nudge me. They asked if we were dating. We both smile and politely explain that we were just good friends and that if they didn't know Chris was gay…they needed new jobs. We posed for picture after picture for what seemed like hours.

That was when I was introduced to him…

Thomas Andrew Felton.

Chris and I neared the doors to the hall where the award show was being held this year. Tom was standing just inside the doors. The security guards held the doors for us and we stepped into the main lobby. We walked in a few feet and stopped almost dead center in the room.

"I'm going to go round us up some drinks."

"Cosmo."

"Oh, no Incredible Hulks tonight?"

"Maybe later, when I'm in jeans or my panties. I'll decide that when the time comes and I am out of this dress."

Chris shook his head and walked away towards a small bar. I took a moment to get my bearings before doing a small inventory of the room.

"Looking for somewhere to run if the zombie apocalypse happens?" a voice asked me from behind.

I turned toward the sound of the voice, "No, but thanks for reminding me I'm going to need to find a safe spot tonight. I already planned on using my heels as a weapon."

Tom laughed and held out his hand, "Tom Felton. I played Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter and I got killed by an intelligent gorilla in Planet of the Apes."

"Anastasia Petrovsky. And I know who you are," I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. A small chill ran through my body. It was nothing compared to that night Darren held my hand down the street. But it was close.

"I'm here for some P.R. upkeep. But I've never seen you before. Can I ask why you're here?"

"I'm a new cast member on Glee. Chris Colfer invited me."

"Ah, I see. Well, I see you're spoken for."

"Chris is gay. We're just friends."

Tom smiled an impish smile. I literally felt like he was being flirtatious because he found me attractive. It was an interesting feeling after never feeling that before in my entire life.

"Ana, here's your drink. Oh! Hello, I'm Chris Colfer," Chris handed me my drink and held out his hand to Tom.

Tom took in his and shook politely, "Tom Felton. Nice to meet you."

They exchanged pleasantries for five minutes before the lights flashed to signal that we should take our seats. Chris offered him arm to me, and I looped mine through his. I picked up the train of my dress and slipped the loop over my wrist. I looked at Tom and smiled.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Tom."

"Likewise, Anastasia. Here's my number for my mobile. I'll be in New York for a few more days. I'd like to take you out to dinner. Get to know you better." He handed me a small cocktail napkin with his name and a few numbers on it.

"I would really enjoy that. I'll call you tomorrow."

Chris started to drag me away to our seats, so all I could do was smile and lift my hand in a wave. He piloted us to our seats and let me choose which one I wanted. I rolled my eyes when he sat down in a huff.

"Of _course_! The most gorgeous guy in the room goes for the most gorgeous girl in the room. I was hoping he'd turn out to be gay. And apparently you didn't notice the photographer snapping pictures for . You will be the talk of the town now, my dear," he rolled his eyes and pointed at my small handbag. "Text him now. You'll look desperate so just tell him that you wanted to make sure it worked. He's sitting over there, one row ahead and about 8 seats to the right. If it works you'll see him answer you."

I laughed at the absurdity of the situation and just how correct Chris was. I pulled my phone from my bag unfolded the napkin in my other hand. I punched the numbers into a new text message and typed a quick message.

**This is Anastasia. I figured you would like my number as well. I also wanted to make sure this was really your number.**

I raised my head and waited. I watched him pull his phone from his tuxedo pocket and unlock the screen. He smiled as he read the message and typed something into his phone before putting it back.

_**Yes, this is my real number. I take it you can see me from your seat? That's not creepy at all. =] Oh, and yes this will help in allowing me to "stalk" you until you agree to a time and date for us to have dinner. I was invited to an after party if you and Chris would like to join me. It's a small place on 42**__**nd**__**; Russian food is what I was told.**_

**I know the place better than anyone in this room. We would be happy to join you.**

_**Great! See you then =]**_

"We're going to an after party…at my restaurant."

I couldn't get Chris to stop laughing throughout the entire opening of the show.

After several flirtatious texts back and forth with Tom, I told him Chris and I would meet him in the lobby after the show was finished. True to the "British Gentleman" persona, he was waiting in the lobby for us when it was all said and done.

"It's a place called Irina. It's on 42nd. Will your driver be able to find it?"

"That won't be a problem at all," I replied cheekily.

* * *

After what seemed like forty-five minutes in nightmare level traffic, we got to my restaurant. Chris was silent the entire time. It wasn't until we pulled up that he said something.

"If you're doing this to make Darren jealous it's a bad idea. There will be three people hurt when everything is all said and done. If you're doing this because you feel attracted to him, then I am all for it."

I stopped from opening the door to the limo. I turned my body back to Chris with what I hoped was a serious, determined look on my face.

"Maybe I just think I deserve to be happy."

I opened the door and stepped out onto the street. I braced myself for what was probably going to go down inside. I noticed Tom waiting in the shadows next to the door. He walked over to meet us at the curb.

"So you know this place better than anyone else?"

"Before I was cast on Glee, I was the Executive Chef here. My family owns this place."

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Chris called over the music. "Are you able to get back to your apartment or should I send the car back for you once I'm back at the hotel?"

"I think I can find a ride! Thank you for inviting me! I'll call you tomorrow?"

He nodded in response before leaning in to hug me. I wrapped my arms around his neck in return. When he pulled away he noticed Tom standing at my side. He held his hand out, which Tom instantly shook.

"Thanks for inviting us to the after party! Take care of her or you'll be answering to more people than you could handle," Chris tried to look menacing. It wasn't working.

"Don't worry, mate. I'll make sure she gets home safe and sound. I couldn't possibly take her out on an actual first date if something happened to her."

"Ok, boys. We all get it. Trust me, I'll get home ok."

Chris smiled and walked out of the dining room turned dance floor. My small restaurant was turned almost upside down. The tables were basically gone. The sound system was on over drive, pumping out music louder than I normally liked. But I couldn't complain. This was the sort of publicity we needed to get better business. I was incredibly proud of my staff.

"Dance with me?"

I took Tom's out stretched hand and let him lead me to the center of the room. As we reached a spot, a slower song came on. I think Nick had something to do with it as it just so happened to be my favorite Backstreet Boys song. I let him pull me into his arms. I placed my left hand on the back of his neck and let him hold my right hand in his. We started swaying to the music. He quietly started humming along to the song.

"Really? You happen to know a Backstreet Boys song?"

"Of course. I'll Never Break Your Heart is a good song. Have you had your heart broken lately? You seem more like the heartbreaker."

"No, I thought I was going to start seeing someone. But he turned out to already be attached."

"His loss, love" he continued to hum along to the tune. "Would you like to get out of here?"

"Yes."

He dropped his hand from my waist and tugged on the hand still being held in his. He pulled me quickly through the room and out of the door. When we hit the night air, he pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked his screen with his free hand. I watched him dial a number and quietly tell (I was assuming at this point) his driver to come get him. He hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"My hotel is on Times Square. I'm staying at the Marriott."

"My apartment is around the block."

He smiled at me and moved closer. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol (which there was plenty), the flirting (which there was plenty), or the amount of time since the last time I had been intimate with anyone (which there was plenty), but I suddenly did something completely against my normal activities.

I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine. I hesitated for just a second before placing my lips on his. He dropped my other hand from his and placed both his hands on my hips. My other hand wrapped in his hair as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away breathless and shocked at myself. All I could think before he leaned in to kiss me again was…

_You aren't Darren…_

* * *

I have created a triangle. Bring on the hate reviews people. I _swear_ it's important to future events! I swear! You'll see. Maybe this is will be the proverbial kick in the bum Darren just so obviously needs to get rid of Sophia….or not….

For anyone who doesn't know, and Incredible Hulk is made of Hypnotic and Hennessey. It has a bright green color when the two alcohols mix, hence the name. I wouldn't recommend this to anyone that isn't a big drinker or doesn't like strong drinks.

I'll post links to Ana's outfit in my profile.

Until next time!


	7. Tilt Ya Head Back

Hey everyone! I know that last chapter was a bit of doosy, so here's what I hope is a better one for you! It was killing me for all of a minute what I did last chapter so I _**had**_ to get this one out to you to make up for me being so naughty.

Thanks for the new followers! **The real chosen 1 **and **Katerinaki** welcome to the fold. Also, I tried to personally thank you last chapter but either my computer or took your name out. I'm so sorry for that. Thank you for following!

**Alicegursk**: I love Tom almost as much as I love Darren. I mean, I'm a major Harry Potter nerd and I looooooooooove me Draco/Hermione. I used to think Tom was so hot. I told you there was a reason for Tom being there! I gave warning! Ana had a small amount of self-pity last chapter. She got really inconsiderate of everyone else. I hope I got her back into shape this chapter.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Uptown Girl

_**Chapter 7: Tilt Ya Head Back**_

I wasn't sure how I ended up in the situation I was in. I was sitting in the middle of my living room floor with Nick yelling at me like a disappointed mother. The copy of Star magazine he threw at me when I let him into my place was sitting in front of me. The filthy piece of "literature" was open to show Tom and me in the lobby at the Tony's, Tom pulling me out of Irina, and finally, me wrapped in Tom's arms kissing passionately. The headline read: **Tom's New Bewitching Friend (And we know who she is!)**. And it told almost my whole life's story. It literally took a week and a half for the pictures to be published in the piece of crap Nick found when getting coffee at his favorite sidewalk vender.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ana?! You know better than anyone that this could ruin the reputation of the restaurant! You've worked so hard to make it better than it was, and now look what you've done! And what about Darren?! I thought when you two left together that night you'd at least be _dating_ by now. Making out with Tom Felton on the sidewalk in front of Irina? That's not like you at all."

"Back off, Nick! This isn't your concern. It's mine. This is _my _reputation that's going to be ruined. This is _my_ life we're talking about here. Not yours. This will not hurt the restaurant. The most we'll get is a few more people looking to see if I come around so they can question me. Whether or not I even let him into the apartment is still only _my_ business. Thank you for your concern, but it's not needed."

"Your bare leg is literally off the ground and around his leg. He has his hand on your thigh for fuck's sake. Did you at least use condoms?"

"If I had slept with him, yes I would have."

Nick stopped pacing long enough to stare at me. It took a minute for the words to hit him. When he didn't say anything I continued.

"The car showed up about three minutes after Tom called the driver. He didn't kiss me once while we were in the car. I think he was nervous. When we finally got back here, he walked me up. I figured he wanted me to invite him in but I didn't. I told him that that wasn't the type of person I was. He said he understood and he kissed me cheek. He wished me goodnight and left."

"So, you didn't sleep with him?"

"No. He texted me the next day and asked me out to dinner. So I went."

"How was it?"

"Terrible…"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

He picked me up at seven the next night. He was literally on time. He was so cliché with a dozen pink roses. I let him into my apartment so I could put them in water and finish getting ready. When I came out of my room five minutes later, he was walking around the living room looking at my pictures. It was so eerily like the last time I had let anyone into my place that I had to bite back tears.

"I'm ready if you are." Translation: Please stop looking at them. It reminds me of Darren and I'm not about to let you ask questions.

"Sure, I was thinking Italian for dinner? I made reservations for 7:30."

"Then we should get going."

We made it the restaurant with barely minutes to spare. As soon as the blonde behind the maître d' desk saw Tom, she hustled to get what she deemed the "best" table ready for us. She sneered at me as she seated us, and literally slapped my menu down in front of me. I raised my eyebrows at her as she walked away; making sure to turn just right so Tom got a good look at her backside.

"Well…popular tonight aren't you?"

"I'm so sorry. It happens sometimes. Some girls just think because they're pretty, celebrities are interested in them."

"And what are you interested in?"

"Besides getting to know the woman everyone is calling "Glee's Mystery Girl"? Lately, it's been music. I was going to quit acting once Deathly Hallows 2 finished but I realized I loved it too much. It's seemed to sit in my blood for so long now that I couldn't give it up if I tried. I decided I liked music so much though that I'm attempting to start up that as well."

We made idle talk like that for the next half hour. He told me about his family. I let me inner-Potterhead come out and asked him all about working on the movies. I told him about culinary school, and the silly things I had done or learned that have helped me be a better boss. We placed orders for food and just talked and talked. It was when our food arrived that I realized Tom had horrible table manners.

I placed my napkin in my lap; he kept his on the table. I chewed with my mouth closed, he with his open. I took small sips from my wine; he took larger gulps and drank more than half the bottle. He ate all of the bread save the one roll I was able to snag from the basket. He also loaded said rolls with half a stick of butter each. He belched loudly from time to time and kept shoveling food in his mouth. I was so disgusted I almost left the restaurant. When I started picking at the remains of my dinner he finally realized something was wrong.

"Are you ok, Ana?"

"Tom, I have to be honest. I do like you. So far I've enjoyed getting to know you but you have completely horrible table manners. I'm not lying just to get out of a second date; I am telling you the honest truth. This whole thing has kind of put me off wanting to go any farther than us just being friends."

"That and the fact that rumor has it you're head over heels for Darren Criss?"

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways. That and when I kissed you, you didn't seem to enjoy it at all. In my experience, if a single person does not want to or like to kiss another single person…well, the first single person is not snogging the person they _want_ to be snogging. I ate like a pig so you wouldn't continue to go on dates with me because you felt obligated."

"I would like to be friends?"

"I'd love that."

* * *

Nick turned from red to purple in three seconds and laughed so hard he slumped onto my couch with tears leaking from his eyes.

"You had a date with someone you used to crush on like a teenager, only to tell him you aren't interested? You sucked face with him and he could _tell_ you weren't into it?! Oh, Anastasia, you are truly one of a kind."

I grabbed a pillow off an arm chair and threw it at him, "Get out of here. Go start the prep for dinner!"

He got up and kissed the top of my head, "I'll call you later. Do you have to be on set tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Four in the morning. I'm not excited."

"Get me on set and I'll bring you breakfast that's probably better than the food they have. I'll bring Starbucks."

"Maybe the day after tomorrow."

This next bit of information came from Chris. I will tell it to you the way it was told to me as seeing as I was not in the room when this happened. Apparently, Nick wasn't the only one who found the magazine article.

* * *

Darren threw open the door to Chris's trailer, his eyes wide and furious. He found Chris sitting at the table in the dinette, eating cold cereal and reading his iPad. He threw the magazine across the trailer, causing it to hit the wall next to Chris's head. Chris leaned to one side so it would avoid hitting him, even though he never looked up.

"I take it you've seen Ana's debut."

"You knew?! You knew she was making out with Tom Felton outside her restaurant that night? You didn't even bother to tell me? I'm the one who suggested you take her with you when Jeff cancelled on you. I thought she'd enjoy it!"

"How's Sophia?"

"Oh, don't bring her into this. She isn't a part of this at all."

Chris never even moved after the magazine hit the wall, but now he was moving. In a second he was standing in Darren's face. The anger was written all over his face and then some. He wasn't letting his friend be an idiot anymore. "I beg to differ. You're seeing Sophia. You basically broke Ana's heart telling her about Sophia. Even after you realized that Ana had feelings for you that she doesn't even know she has, you _still_ continue to see Sophia! Ana is falling for you. Every time we all went out, you made sure to sit next to her, buy her drinks or food, flirt with her, and even made a point to learn her whole life's story over a period of weeks. If you are so into her, maybe you should dump Sophia before she leeches onto you more than she has. I stopped talking to you after the Ana situation and for good reason. Sophia mooches off of you, and you let her. Ana likes you for you. She's crushed. She feels like you used her. Which, if I'm honest you did. Now, make a choice. Stay with Sophia and be miserable in a year, or fight for Ana. If those pictures are any proof that she can eventually forget you, well I don't know what else would serve as proof. And do not ever throw things at me and in my trailer to boot."

Darren stepped back from Chris in shock. In the years they had been working together, Chris had never once spoken up about how he felt about Darren's romantic relationships. To hear him vouch for their friend and co-star proved to him that Chris felt strongly that Darren should try to win her back.

Lord knows he was falling in love with her faster than he thought he would.

"That towel was the death of me. When she flirted to cover her embarrassment…that was when I knew eventually I would realize I like her and would screw things up. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…"

"Stop. Tell her that, Darren. I'm not the one who needs to hear it. Let's go get hair and make up done. We're due on set in an hour."

That was when they walked out of Chris's trailer only to see me walking from the hair and make up trailer with Tom in tow. I smiled when I saw Chris and walked over to him to give him a hug. I looked at Darren and nodded, hoping my smile was at least civil.

"Hello, Darren. This is Tom Felton. I'm sure you'd like to meet him."

"Hello, mate." Typical Brit that Tom was, he held out his hand even though there was three mile thick tension in the air.

"Hello." True to Darren's nice guy persona, he shook Tom's hand. But his eyes never left mine.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to grill Tom about Harry Potter and I need to get dressed. Chris, would you come with me? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, midge. Come on. Darren, I'll see you hair and make up in a couple minutes." Chris followed me to my trailer and sat down on my couch while I got dressed.

"Can I ask whose idea that was?"

"Tom's; he thinks making Darren jealous will work. I think he's nuts. But maybe that's because I know I'll eventually break down and tell Darren Tom is literally just a friend."

"You still should have slept with him. At least for me," I heard Chris say quietly.

"I heard that," I called back laughing.

"Come on, I want to see this bombshell, skin tight Marilyn Monroe looking thing everyone is talking about."

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Brianna. I know you liked him."_

"_Please, Blaine Anderson was just a blimp on my radar. I just proved that some men are just that dumb that they don't know a good thing when they see one."_

"_You're an idiot woman. Here I am, waiting for you to give me a chance. I know you won't ever consider me, and I still hope for it. I swear-"_

"_Shut up, Paul," I grabbed the back of his head and drug his lips down to mine. "Now get your ass onstage before Madame Tibideaux kills us."_

_We ran onstage as quickly as we could. Paul grabbed his microphone off the table behind the curtains while I made my way to center stage. The antique mike they found in storage was set up just for me. The final show of the season was so worth just getting to use the mike and wear this outfit. _

**Somebody give me a base line**

**Yeah, that's tight (uh)  
Check it, drop the drum right **_**(hmmm...yeah)**_

**I think we're missing something though **_**(yeah)  
**_**Put some horns in it...woo! **_**(That's right)**_**  
Do it again **_**(yeah yeah, ha oh oh alright, ha) **_**  
Give her what she want; give her what she want uh  
**_Paul made his way over to me. He put a hand on my waist like we practiced. I gave a little shiver before slipping quickly into "character". He leaned over my shoulder and I looked back at him. I smiled flirtatiously at him before starting._**  
**

_**I see you lookin', uh  
like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
ain't nothing but facing opportunity  
**_**  
She's right ya know **_**(uh uh),**_** she's right **_**(ah)  
**_**Man, she's right ya know **_**(uh uh),**_** she's right **_**(ow!)  
**_**You stand there looking at me **_**(at me) **_**  
I stand here looking at you girl **_**(at you boy) **_**  
you know exactly what's on my mind **_**(yeah yeah)**_

_Paul moved away from me. I couldn't move from my spot so I kept moving my hips to the music. The girls we asked to do background singing hurried onto stage and stood behind the mike stands we had set up for them. Paul moved around each of the girls, acting like he was trying to make me jealous._

_**It's just so easy to see**_** (to see)  
**_**You came here looking for **_**me (but uh uh)  
**_**But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah **_**  
(You want me to)  
**_**Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
**_**(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
**_**And I don't know**_** (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..Yeah yeah)  
**

_A few guys from my advanced dance classes came on stage and proceeded to dance with me at the mike I noticed Paul's face get extremely red when one progressed onto grinding against me from behind. I almost laughed at the irony of it._

_**I need to dance  
**_**(Tilt ya head back, take it down now) **_**  
All night  
**_**(Bring it back up slowly, that's right) **_**  
I need ya to dance  
**_**(Tilt ya head back, take it down now) **_**  
All night  
**_**(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)**

Now situations, girl  
They often change  
Sometimes for the good  
Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?

_**He's right ya know**_** (uh uh), **_**he's right**_** (oh baby girl)  
**_**He's right ya know**_** (uh uh), **_**he's right, OW!**_

You stand there looking at me

_**(at me)**_**  
I stand here looking at you girl **_**(at you boy)**_**  
You know exactly what's on my mind **_**(yeah yeah)  
**_**  
**_**It's just so easy to see**_** (to see)  
**_**You came here looking for me**_** (but uh uh)  
**_**But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah**_**  
(You want me to)  
**_**Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya**_**  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
**_**And I don't know**_** (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..Yeah yeah)  
**_as we rehearsed, Paul danced with the girls while I danced with these guys. The whole point was our "characters" were to get jealous, but I knew we both were getting extremely agitated at someone else touching either one of us. A few years of friendship along with our mutual admission of lust/like/maybe love for each other was making staying in character very hard. _**  
**_**I need to dance  
**_**(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
**_**All night**_**  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
**_**I need ya to dance**_**  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
**_**All night**_**  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)**

(Everybody says)

_**Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, yeah  
**_**  
**_**So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of bitch, ahhh**_

_Paul made his way over to me to finish up the song. He roughly pushed one of our friends away from me to take his place. He wrapped an arm around my waist and continued on with the song that way. He wouldn't let anyone else near me. __**You stand there looking at me **_**(at me)**_**  
I stand here looking at you girl **_**(at you boy)**_**  
You know exactly what's on my mind **_**(yeah yeah)**_**  
It's just so easy to see **_**(to see)**_**  
You came here looking for me**_** (but uh uh)  
**_**But I don't do that type of thing all the time**_**  
(You want me to)  
**_**Come here boy**_**  
**_**I got a little something for ya**_**  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
**_**And I don't know**_** (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)**

_**I need to dance**_**  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
**_**All night**_**  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
**_**I need ya to dance**_**  
(Tilt ya head back, take it down now)  
**_**All night**_**  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)**

_**Hey!**_** (Give her what she want, give her what she want uh)  
**_**oh, oh yea, ha!  
Yeayeayeayeayeayea OH!**_

_The song ended and the crowd erupted into cheers. I looked up at Paul and smiled. _

"_I love you," we both said at the same time. We laughed before Paul lowered his lips to mine. _

* * *

"CUT! That was perfect guys. Well done. I think that's everything for today."

I stepped away from everyone on stage and moved down into the audience where Chris, Tom, and Darren were sitting. Tom sat a little away from the other two. He handed me a bottle of water when I approached. Darren and Chris moved closer to us.

"That was amazing! And that dress is beautiful!" Chris was beaming at me like a pageant mom.

"Not as beautiful as another blue dress I've seen."

Darren turned red and angrily stomped away from us. I ran after him.

"Darren, stop!" I almost didn't catch him in time.

"No," he looked at me coldly. "You made your choice. You choose him."

As he walked away I told him the only thing I could…the truth. "I didn't sleep with him."

I watched him stop and tense up. He turned back to me and waited for me to finish.

"Yes, I kissed him. There are pictures so why lie. We had one date and he sabotaged it on purpose. He knew I wasn't really interested in him. We decided we did want to get to know each other and eventually be friends. He's trying to help me by making you jealous. You need a swift kick up the ass and this is the only way to give it to you. I couldn't sleep with him. The entire time I was kissing him, I was wishing it was you. I made the choice to either get you to dump Sophia for me or just finish shooting the season and never return. That includes never speaking to anyone on the cast again."

He started to say something and stopped himself. He took a step towards me and reached a hand out. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to him, bringing his other hand up to grasp my other arm. He slides his right hand up my arm to the side of my head. He tilted my head back, and began to lower his. I closed my eyes in anticipation, my breath hitching in my throat. I was so focused on trying to breath and not have a panic attack that I didn't notice the figure move into the lobby we were standing in.

"I should have told you before. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I want you."

I could feel his breath on my lips. It took everything in me not to stand on my toes and finally press my lips to his. His lips barely touched mine when a voice came from three feet away from us.

"Darren?"

Darren looked up but didn't let me go. I lowered my chin and looked into the eyes of Sophia.

* * *

I'm just saying this…

_**Darren got a very swift kick up the ass…until the end there he was finally doing what we all want him to do!**_


	8. What You Want

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay.

Thanks to **Katerinaki** for the favorite! Thanks to **bookworm1771** for the follow!

**Alicegursk**- you might get what you asked for in this chapter. Hope you like it. Tom and Chris are incredibly naughty! I like writing them but I need to lose them for a chapter or two. Could be some fun stuff coming up with them later on though.

**Fair warning! There are mentions of adult situations and sexual innuendos in this chapter. There is some cursing as well. I'm sorry if you are offending but let's face it. This is an M rated story. The people in this are real people (except maybe Ana…she might just be a figment of my imagination), and they are all adults. No hate mail if you are offended by this chapter at all. **

* * *

Uptown Girl

_**Chapter 8: What You Want**_

I didn't know blondes turned purple. I watched as Sophia went from her normal spray tan orange to a deep purple. I would have thought she was holding her breath if it wasn't for the fact that I could literally see the uneven, rapid rise and fall of her chest. She was fuming to the point that I swore smoke was spewing from her ears. She was pointedly staring at the pair of us.

We were still wrapped in each others arms. Darren had one hand pressed to my lower back (where he had slid it when he had pulled my body flush against his) and one cupping the back of my head. Both my hands were wrapped tightly around the well defined muscles of his upper arms. I gently let go of him and took a step back.

"This is between you two. I was under the assumption things were finished between you two."

"Bullshit, Ana. You knew he was still mine. You knew that we were together and yet you still had to try to get him to cheat on me," she started screaming at me, wringing her hands in anger.

"I'm not your property, Sophia." Oh good, Darren woke up and grew a pair all at the same time.

"You think I want him to be a cheater? You're even more moronic than I originally thought. If you knew what I had been through, I would never want someone I was interested in to cheat on their girlfriend with me. You're a complete idiot," I didn't realize I was yelling back at her.

I walked over to the doors Sophia had come out of, just trying to get back into the theater. I just wanted to get away from her and go back to where Chris and Tom were so I wouldn't have to hear whatever Darren would say to her. It wasn't my business until Darren made it my business as far as I was concerned. As I approached her, I watched her assume a protective stance. The fool thought I would assault her. I had no reason to, but she didn't seem to think so. As I went to step around her, a hard blow hit the side of my head. My body flew into the wall next to me, my head hitting the bricks. All I remember before hitting the floor was hearing the other sets of doors opening and a few voices yelling out in shock.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later in a strange bed in a stark white room. As soon as I looked down at my right hand, I noticed the tell tale signs of hospital…IVs. I moved to sit the bed up into a sitting position, only to stop as the room started to spin and my head throbbed. The heart monitor started to beep, and I knew someone would be coming in any second.

"Honey, you ok?" Ryan popped his head around the door and smiled slowly at me.

"The bitch packs a pretty mean right hook."

He laughed as he walked into the room and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "She's not allowed near the sets, recording sessions, or you for the rest of her life. I had her removed from the set by the police, if it makes you feel better."

"It does. Will someone be in to ask me if I want to press charges?"

"Yes, there's a rather muscular and handsome police officer outside the door," Ryan smiled cheekily. "But first, care to tell me what happened?"

_Not really…_my subconscious was getting into her own protective stance.

"I already know. I was just giving you the opportunity to talk about it if you wanted to. Darren told me almost everything. He's pretty shook up right now. He's worried himself sick. They wouldn't let him in to see you. I was only allowed in because I'm your boss and responsible for you since it happened at work. But Darren's pretty pissed they won't let him in here. He also told me about his relationship with her. It wasn't the best. She basically used him. He had decided to end things with her when the pictures printed of you in the tabloids. He figured you had decided he wasn't good enough so he stayed with her. He didn't expect for you to still want him. He was shocked when you told him nothing went further then the kissing. I've watched the flirting between you two for months. I was going to start a pool with the rest of the cast to bet on when you two would eventually hook up."

"Well, well, well…Ryan Murphy…director, producer, and gambling addict. I thought no one was allowed to date besides Lea and Corey."

"Oh shut it. I don't care if my cast members date. You're all adults. If you can't control yourselves at work and work like the professionals I hope you all are than I should just fire every last one of you and get the show cancelled. I don't care if my stars date each other. And honestly, I think you and Darren would be good for each other."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Darren said the night he took you home you let him walk around looking at pictures. He told me everything. But I'm wondering, who's Shane?"

I had braced myself for this question. I had a feeling it would eventually come up. Looking at Ryan's face I was reminded of all the times he helped me get into character. I trusted this man to not let me look like a fool on the show. He knew when to back off when he got me too emotional and he knew I had my secrets.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. My ex-high school sweetheart you could say. There was nothing 'sweetheart' about him. Things were fine during high school. He graduated a year before I did. I thought things were fine. I didn't notice that all my friends were becoming distant. They all just said that they were busy or asked me if I had plans with Shane that night or something. When I graduated, they all went away to school. I went to NYU and stayed home with my parents. About five years into the relationship, I caught him cheating. He swore up and down he would stop, but he never did. Finally, after I caught him the third time, I left him. I told my parents I wanted to go to culinary school and help out at the restaurant. Obviously they supported me. I got in touch with some old friends from high school. Shane is the reason I don't trust people. He's the reason why I tend to be standoffish and won't let anyone in. When she made the comments about me wanting Darren to cheat on her with me…well they were completely wrong. I would never want anyone to cheat on the person they're with, especially for me. I was with someone who not only cheated, but tore me from my friends. I had no one in college because of him. Even after I left him, it was hard to make new friends. I don't trust people. It took my sous chef a year to get me to open up to him. He's one of the only friends I have besides the ones I've made on Glee."

Ryan was silent for a few minutes. He stood up before he spoke to me. "Darren is a good man. He's torn up about this so much that he wants to press charges for you. He told her if she even says his name she'll regret it. Think about him, dear."

He left it at that. All I had left were my thoughts.

And the handsome police officer…

* * *

I pressed charges after the doctors came in and told me I sustained a concussion. I also had to stay over night in the hospital which majorly sucked. The cast all sent me flowers. Darren sent three dozen long stem pink roses.

_I will make this up to you if you will let me. –Darren_

We finished shooting in New York about a week after the "incident". Darren and Chris were at my side before, during, and after takes. I swore up and down they were attempting to stop me from having a breakdown or something. I was ready to kill them. We had two weeks off from filming since Ryan needed to return to the LA set and shoot the McKinley scenes. I decided to use a bit of those two weeks to go into the restaurant. Which is where I was when Darren found me.

"Someone's here to see you, beautiful," Nick had a Cheshire cat grin eating up half his face.

I looked at from the side of cow I was butchering and lean around to the side of the cow I could see over. He looked adorable in a green polo and dark blue jeans. His hair was free of gel and all over the place. Sometimes I swore he didn't even bother to try to tame it before he left his hotel room. He was smiling widely at me.

"Don't come too close unless you want one of my spare toques to put on."

"Toques?"

"It's a chef's hat. Mostly worn by culinary students but I prefer them to any of the other hats available. What you doing here?" I walked around the butcher block, wiping my hands on my towel.

"I was wondering if you were free to go get something to eat. You've been here the past couple of days. I thought maybe you'd like a break."

"I was going to run service tonight. Give Nick a break."

"I can take over for tonight, Ana. You've been working your ass off trying to make it up to me and the rest of the staff. We're happy you came back for a bit until you needed to go back to LA. But come on, woman, you got punched by the guy's ex because she caught you almost macking on him. Just go." I hadn't noticed Nick standing behind the line working on the side dishes for dinner.

"Are you sure? At least let me finish breaking down the cow side so you don't have to. We both know I'm better at it then you are," I turned back to Darren. "Do you mind waiting for a bit while I finish? I need to shower too, but you've seen my place already."

"Can I watch?" Cheeky bastard smiled at me.

"The cow? Yes. The showering? No."

Darren smiled and pointed at my office door. I nodded and moved back to my station. I saw him place my office chair across from where I was. I pointed at the coffee and soda machines with my knife without even looking up.

He watched me butcher for about an hour and a half. Here and there he would ask questions about the pieces of the cow I was cutting off. I would wave him over and show him the different muscles and bits of fat and explain what those would eventually become on the menu. He actively listened to everything I had to say and would watch me with awe in his eyes. He even grabbed a hat from my office and covered his hair to help me wrap the meat and put it in the freezers. By the time I was finished I was covered in blood and some fat that had splattered my coat. I instantly got self conscious when I looked down at myself.

"Let me grab my bag and clean up my knife. Nick, can you clean the block?"

"Yeah, sure. Leave your knife. I'll wash it and put it back in your office."

I thanked Nick and grabbed my bag from my office. I took my coat off and threw it in my laundry bag to take home to wash. I walked out of my office in my pants and tank top and found Darren and Nick talking at the sinks.

"Hey, I'm ready. You wanna get going so I can shower?"

"Sure, let's go." He reached out and grabbed my laundry bag from my hands, throwing it over his shoulder in the process. I reached out to try to grab it back from him. He stepped out of my reach and stood up straighter so I couldn't reach. "Come on, shorty. I'm thinking about what I'm going to try to do when you're in the shower."

"Oh my God!" I stood sputtering behind him while he walked out of the kitchen to the front door. I ran to catch up to him.

* * *

When I unlocked the door to my apartment, I grabbed my laundry from Darren and threw it in my small laundry room. I heard him take his shoes off and place them on the mat. I smiled at the thought of him remembering. I called out to him where my TV remote and Playstation were. I walked to my room and started running the shower.

Twenty minutes later I hoped I had removed all of the smell of raw beef from my skin. I grabbed the bra and panties I had thrown on the counter of my adjoining bathroom and pulled them on before moving through the door to my bedroom. I was standing in front of my open closet when my door opened. I whipped around to find Darren standing in my doorway staring at me with wide eyes. I grabbed my robe from the hook on my closet and threw it on, but before I could tie it shut Darren's mouth opened. He couldn't even form a sentence before he apparently gave up and let his mind take over.

"Fuck it."

I was stuck to the floor watching as Darren walked into my room and around my bed. He only stopped when he got to me. He grabbed my arm and sharply pulled me against him so tightly I could feel the outlines of his abs through his shirt. He lifted his free hand to my chin, tipping my head back. I closed my eyes as he lowered his lips to mine. As soon as our lips touched, I lost all coherent thought.

Fire spread through my veins. I grabbed two fists worth of his shirt and tried to pull him closer. He instantly deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, moaning as his tongue swept against mine. I felt his hands move to my shoulders, pushing my robe down my arms. I let go of his shirt and let the robe fall to the floor. I tugged at his shirt until he stopped kissing me and let me remove it. His hands found my hips as his lips met mine again. I ran my hands along his chest, moving to rest of his shoulders. He lifted me into his arms, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned and walked over to the bed. I slid one hand into his curls, silently marveling at their silky texture. He moaned when I tugged on a curl. He sat on the edge on my bed. I sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around him. I pulled back, panting.

"Wait! What are we doing?" I sounded out of breath and excited.

Darren looked in my eyes and smiled. "Hopefully, we're finally getting what we want. Each other."

I giggled as I gripped his hair a little tighter and pulled his lips back to mine.

* * *

Hehehehehehehehe! Got a little steamy there…could be more later!


End file.
